


Did You Bite My Dick

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Naga Castiel (Supernatural), PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Naga Castiel and his human mate Dean are having some sexy fun in their nest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Did You Bite My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was poison.

Dean laid in their nest; his arms pulled above his head with his wrists tied to a large stone column. His legs were spread wide apart, each ankle tied to a smaller column. His emerald green eyes were hidden behind a thick blindfold, and his mouth was filled with a gag. He thrashed his head and jerked at his restraints as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of his mate’s mouth.

Dean’s skin had long since broken into goosebumps as Cas’ scaled tail slowly trailed patterns along his body. He bucked his hips up as Cas sucked his cock down his throat. His naga mate had an extremely talented mouth and knew how to use his forked tongue to drive Dean right to the edge. Dean thrashed as Cas dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock before wrapping his tongue around the head and squeezing. Dean let out a long-garbled moan, saliva pouring past his lips around the leather in his mouth.

Cas let his fangs drop and dragged them tantalizingly against the sensitive skin of Dean’s dick. Dean struggled to stay still, not wanting the sharp points to pierce his most sensitive area. Cas sucked hard and Dean couldn’t hold still, thrusting up. He screamed as he felt two sharp pinpricks of pain. He let the clay ball clutched tightly in his hand drop to the ground, the clacking of the ball falling against stone echoing in the air.

Immediately, Cas was pulling his mouth away and removing the blindfold and gag. “Dean, are you ok, what’s wrong?” His voice full of concern as he stared at Dean.

“I swear Cas if you just injected me with your poison, I’m gonna strangle you,” Dean growled. “If you’re gonna use your fangs, you’re gonna have to tie my hips down. I’m tired of getting my dick stabbed.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “First of all, my fangs don’t produce poison, they produce venom.”

“What?” Dean asked with confusion as he stared at Cas.

“You said if my fangs injected you with poison. Poison has to be absorbed or ingested for it to go into effect. Venom on the other hand is injected which is what my fangs are capable of. Therefore, you don’t have to worry about me injecting you with poison but with venom,” Cas explained in an annoyed voice. “Really Dean, we’ve been together for months now, you should know this.”

“That’s it, when you untie me, I’m so gonna strangle you! You just bit my dick with your fangs and instead of being worried about hurting me, you’re lecturing me,” Dean snapped.

“Well, if you would learn to control yourself, you wouldn’t have to worry about getting bit,” Cas retorted. “I warned you when we started playing that I would expect complete obedience and learning self-restraint is required.” Cas’ hood flared, alerting to Dean just how angry his mate was. The hood was the main indicator of the breed of snake that Cas shared DNA with: king cobra.

Cas’ upper body was human with strong arms, muscled pecs, and a six pack of abs. He had a sharp chin, eyes that were more mysterious than the deepest ocean, and a thick head of black hair. Where a human would have hips and legs, Cas had a long, scaled tail that was nearly ten feet in length. The back of Cas’ tail was black with thin tan bands while the underside was yellow with thick black bands. Cas’ hood, which laid flat when he was calm, would flare when he became angered or annoyed. It was solid black like his tail except for a ringlet of light-yellow scales on the back.

Dean took a deep breath and dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry Cas, I’m trying but self-restraint isn’t my forte. Not to mention, you suck cock like a god and when you drag your fangs along my dick, the sensations are too much for me to not move.”

Cas’ eyes softened and the hood folded back against his head. He cupped Dean’s jaw and rubbed soothing circles into the skin. His tail had wound around Dean’s right leg in a comforting embrace. “I know you’re trying baby boy and I have faith that you will do better. How about we take a break from me using my fangs for a little while? Even though I can control my venom injection, you’re right, you’ve stabbed your cock with them quite a few times.” Cas leaned over to give a few kitten licks to Dean’s now flaccid penis, his saliva quickly healing the two pinpricks.

Dean dropped his head to the bed as he felt blood rushing into his dick again. “Yeah, alright. Can we please continue?”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to strangle me,” Cas said with a chuckle.

“Please, sir, want to ride you! Want to feel your cocks stretching me,” Dean begged.

Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “Alright let me prep you and then you’ll get your wish.” He grabbed the jar of oil that was sitting at the edge of the nest. He coated his fingers in the thick substance before sliding two into Dean’s hole.

They had an active enough sex life that Dean barely felt the stretch. Besides, two of Cas’ fingers were miniscule compared to the girth of both of Cas’ cocks. Within minutes, Cas was sliding his entire fist into Dean’s channel, making sure he was stretched enough. Dean had been reduced to a whimpering mess as his mate prepped him.

Once Cas felt Dean was stretched enough, he untied the human and let his cocks burst free of their protective sheath. He wrapped his tail around Dean’s waist and hovered his body over Cas’ cocks. He held Dean in position but didn’t lower him.

Dean started struggling. “Please sir, want to feel full. Please fuck me,” Dean begged breathlessly.

Cas grabbed his cocks in one hand and slowly lowered Dean’s body. He slid both penises inside of Dean’s slick channel and moaned at the tight heat. Dean’s muscles squeezed around the intrusion, heightening Cas’ pleasure. He lowered Dean until both dicks were fully sheathed. “God baby boy, you take me so well. Gonna fuck you and fill you with my seed,” Cas growled as he raised Dean’s body before dropping it back down.

Dean was so lost in sensation he was barely coherent. His body was flooded with mind numbing pleasure and he could feel his orgasm approaching at rapid speed. With every thrust of Cas’ cocks inside of his body, they scraped over his prostate which caused sparks of electricity to spread through his body.

Cas’ body undulated as he thrust into Dean over and over. With every push of his cocks into Dean’s channel, a wave of pleasure washed over him. Already, his was on the precipice of orgasm. He grabbed Dean’s dick in one of his large hands and started pumping it rapidly. In seconds, Dean’s body tightened, and semen erupted from his cock. Dean cried Cas’ name as he fell over the edge. Cas thrust his hips harder into Dean’s body which had constricted even more around his dicks. With the added pressure stimulating him, Cas came and felt his warm cum flood Dean’s channel.

Dean was slumped against Cas, unable to even move. The naga wasn’t fairing much better, his chest heaving as he took in large gulps of air. They lay there for minutes, their sweaty bodies slowly cooling. When Cas was recovered, he gently slid Dean off him. He slithered to the large pool near the back of their cave and dipped a rag into it. Cas returned to their nest and quickly wiped Dean’s body down before pulling the human into his arms and wrapping his tail around one of his legs.

Cas stroked gentle touches to Dean’s skin and whispered tender words of love into his ear. Dean finally blinked his eyes and raised them to Cas’ face. “Hey there,” he said quietly.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a smile. He captured Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. “How are you feeling?”

Dean stretched and a soft groan fell from his lips. “Sore but tingly in the best of ways. You always take care of me.”

“Of course, I do. An arranged marriage might have brought us together, but love has kept us together. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am that you gave me a chance when it went against every fiber of your being.” Cas nuzzled his nose against Dean’s.

Dean kissed his mate as his hand rubbed at the place where Cas’ skin met his scales. “I’m just glad you never gave up trying to win me over. I’ve never been happier than I am with you. I love you more than anything.” Dean snuggled deeper into Cas’ body and was asleep in minutes. Cas watched Dean sleep for a while before following his mate into a deep slumber.


End file.
